1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to hunting tree stands. More particularly, the invention relates to portable tree stands that a hunter can easily carry into the woods and quickly setup. Specifically, the invention relates to an ultra-light portable tree stand with a retractable support mechanism which is storable hidden from view within the tree stand body when not in use.
2. Background Information
Hunters have been using tree stands for several decades with a great deal of success. The use of a tree stand allows the hunter to avoid detection since s/he is above the sight and scent line of the animal and will not be stepping on debris such as leaves that may startle the animal. Further, the tree stand allows the hunter greater visibility due to the increased height and the ability to shoot over limbs and brush. In particular, bow hunters prefer tree stands because they generally need to be much closer to the animal than a hunter with a firearm and the features previously mentioned tend to allow the hunter a much closer shot.
Tree stands generally come in four varieties; tower stands, climbing stands, ladder stands, and hang on stands. The tower stand is not technically a tree stand because it is not attached to tree. However, in areas where there are no trees or trees which are not suitable to mount a tree stand, the tower stand is a promising alternative. The tower stand includes a plurality of legs which meet at the top to support a seat. This gives the hunter the ariel view advantages without having to climb a tree. Nevertheless, the extreme weight and size of the stand prevents any chance of portability.
Climbing stands generally include a pair of platforms that allow the hunter to maneuver up a tree to the desired height. The upper platform is moved up while standing on the lower platform. The hunter then puts weight on the upper platform, brings the lower platform upward, and then steps back down on the lower platform. This procedure continues until the hunter reaches the desired height. While the climbing stand is light and allows the hunter to hunt from a variety of trees, the intense physical requirements for climbing and potential for falling are severe.
The ladder stand is basically a ladder with a seat at the top. The entire assembly is then secured to the tree such that the hunter can climb the ladder to get into and out of the tree stand. While it is much easier to climb the ladder than the tree, the ladder stand is very heavy and not portable.
Hang on stands include a seat and a footrest that is attached to the tree. This type of tree stand is relatively lightweight and allows reasonable portability. However, the hunter is required to the climb the tree by installing climbing steps, using a climbing stick, or climbing up limbs.